Eyeopening
by Klaine O'Clock
Summary: Harry gets assinged partners with Professor Snape for the Hogsmead field trip. As they go from store to store, Snape finds some curious things out about Mr. Potter, and Severus starts to see him in a new light. Could Dumbledore have planned this? NO SLASH
1. Who Needs Partners?

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**This story will have five chapters, encompassing Harry and Snape's adventures in Hogsmead while Snape learns a few things about Harry.**

Eyeopening

Chapter 1 of 6

"Who Needs Partners?": Prologue

"Harry, Com'on Mate! McGonagall just put the list up!" Ron yelled from the doorway leading to the Gryffindor dorm rooms.

Harry, who had just been studying for a test in DADA, jumped up at the noise, his wand out. Recognizing the voice, he slipped it back into his back pocket and ran out the door, homework forgotten, and sped down the stairs to reach his best friend.

Harry really didn't see the sense in assigning partners for tomorrow's Hogsmead trip, everyone already had their own small group of friends that they regularly went with, but Dumbledore had insisted. He had claimed it was for safety reasons since someone was more likely to notice a missing person when there was only one other student with them. Harry had scoffed at this, it wouldn't take a genius to notice a missing friend weather it was in a group of four students compared to two. Harry was sure that any Death Eater would happily attack a group of two kids than a group of four anyhow.

The only thing to look forward to is that all partnerships were with in the same houses. Though Harry would have laughed if Malfoy got partnered with Neville, it would have been pure evil to let Neville go off with Draco; something was bound to blow up.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ron grabbed his arm, "There you are!"

Together, they wrestled their way through the growing crowd of Gryffindors, who were just as eager to find who their partner was.

Reaching the the list, they encountered Hermione; who was, naturally, the first one to reach it. She wasted no time in gleefully shouting out, "Ron, there you are! We're partners!"

Shocked, Ron replied, "What? Oh Brilliant... but, who's got Harry then?"

Hermione turned back to the list, talking while she looked, "I'm sorry Harry, I was busy trying to find my name I forgot about you, but I'm sure you won't have anyone too bad, maybe Nevill- Oh. I can't believe it! I thought Dumbledore said there wouldn't be any out-of-house partners!"

"Why? Who did I get?" Asked Harry as he pushed past Ron to find where Hermione had her finger rested on the parchment next to his name and read:

Harry Potter...Professor Snape

"No! No way!" Harry whined, he couldn't believe it! Of all the students to get paired with, he got a _teacher_! Dumbledore was off his rocker if he thought Harry would go with the greasy git! At least if Harry got a student partner they could have gone in a group of four with Hermione and Ron, but no, he got the dungeon bat!

"That's real rough mate," Ron said, sympathetic, "There's no way I'd be able to put up with the git. Do you think Dumbledore would let you swap?"

Always the one to point out rules, Hermione cut in, "No Ronald, he wouldn't," Pointing at the top of the list, she continued, "It clearly states, 'No students are allowed to switch or join with other partnerships. All partnerships are final.'"

"I can't Believe this!" Harry shouted, dismayed. He had hoped the headmaster would have a better sense that to pair him with the man that would no doubt only take house points and give him detentions all day.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Ron as they shifted their was back out of the mob of students.

"What I'm going to do is talk to Dumbledore, there must have been a mistake." Harry turned toward the portrait hole, but Hermione stopped him,

"Harry, you read the parchment... or I read it to you, but nonetheless, It said that the pairs were final. I don't think Dumbledore would make this big of a mistake."

"The lady's right." Said a familiar voice. The trio of students looked to the entryway behind them for the voice.

"Headless Nick! What are you doing he-" Started Ron, only to be cut off by Nearly Headless Nick.

"That's _Nearly_ Headless Nick to you son! And to answer you unfinished question; Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to tell Harry here, that there was no mistake and that Professor Snape would explain everything before the set out for Hogsmead tomorrow. G'day children." With that, the ghost swiveled in midair and sunk through the floorboards.

Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione, who was smirking. Harry humphed and walked by them, intent on spending the rest of the night mopping as his best friends planned their day off.

**Author's Note: I know: short, but hey – It's a prologue, it's ment to be short and to lead to something grander. Next chapter will be much longer.**

**Stay tuned for the next thrilling chapter of Eyeopening, "The Nice Book Lady" - who just happens to know Snape and is good friends with Harry...curious, what information could she hold, I wonder?**

**Review to your heart's content, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for.**


	2. The Nice Book Lady

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**AN: I'm usually pretty quick about updating FYI... or I try to be.**

Eyeopening

Chapter 2 of 6

"The Nice Book Lady"

Harry made his way down the main stairway, right behind his friends, who were talking about their day's plans.

Not realizing they had reached the last step of the stairs, harry stumbled, expecting another.

"Whoa mate! Watch yourself!" Exclaimed Ron as Harry connected shoulders with him in an attempt to steady himself.

"You sure you're okay Harry? You're looking a bit off." Hermione inquired.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm swell – just peachy, 'mione." Harry assured. Truthfully, he was a bit off, he had had another nightmare last night. He hadn't gotten any sleep until the wee hours of the morning and Harry's energy levels were certainly suffering for it. Perhaps he could miraculously talk Snape into letting him stop off at the Three Broomstick to grab a quick cup of coffee.

"Well than let's go, everyone is already heading out." Ron urged, clearly eager.

The trio made their way through a few groups of talking Ravenclaws and finally reached the Castle's courtyard. As they neared the fountain, they could see Snape standing idly by it. He turned as they approached.

"Late as always Mr. Potter." Snape sneered.

"Right," Muttered Harry. Turning to his friends, he said, "See you after?"

"Yup."

"No doubt."

Ron quickly pulled Hermione past Professor Snape as they hurried by, happy to be out of rte man's arm range. Shooting one last sympathetic glance at Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for Hogsmead.

"Potter!" Snape yelled at him, "Have you not been listening to what I have been just saying?"

Harry hadn't even been aware that Snape had continued talking while he watched his friends disappear, "Sorry Sir, what were you saying?"

Snape took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Opening them again, he stated, "The headmaster has seen it fit that I am your partner for the day because, frankly, what chance does a student have if the precious Golden Boy is attacked by a stray Death Eater? So I am stuck watching you for the day, I don't plan to only do that. I also aim to do a quick errand. I'm sure you can fit it into your busy day of autographs."

"Depends on the errand, Professor." Harry quipped back.

"Watch your tone child. I merely need to stop at the potions shop for some ingredients."

"I'm sure we can fit that in Sir, I'll need to stop there as well for a friend." Harry replied, looking at his feet as he stifled a yawn, hoping Snape wouldn't comment.

"Are you were ready to leave or do you just fancy staring at the snow some more?"

"Nope. I'm good, let's go."

Without another word, Snape strided to the courtyard's exit, robs billowing behind him, He had indeed noticed the boys fatigue. He had tried top call him on it, but the thick-skulled Gryffindor took offense to it... not that he tried very hard to make his intentions obvious, he truthfully didn't care. He could only hope that the field trip ended as quickly as it started.

Harry followed behind Snape. He couldn't wait for the day to be over.

~ ~.:KO'C:.~ ~

"Professor, I need to stop here for a moment." Harry said suddenly as they walked by the Three Broomsticks.

A few paces in front of him, Snape stopped, "Whatever for, Potter?" He asked sharply.

"Nothing much, I'll be right back." Without waiting for an answer, Harry took off for the door, leaving Snape standing on the side of the road.

"Useless boy." Snape muttered as Potter disappeared into the tavern.

He came to the decision that if the stuck up boy didn't return in five minutes, he go in after him. He certainly didn't care, but Dumbledore would have his head if anything happened to The Chosen One and he didn't want to have to deal with that this early in the day.

Snape didn't have to wait but three minutes for Potter to come back out, holding a steaming cup of coffee. Choosing to be ignorant to the fact he said, "Bit early to be drinking, don't you think Potter?"

Harry sipped on his drink and he replied, "Never professor." He could feel Snape's glare digging into his skull as he took a drink, feeling a bit better.

"15 points from Gryffindor for cheek, Mr. Potter." Snape sneered.

Harry, trying to keep his anger in check, merely asked, "When do you want to get your potion stuff?"

"Potion stuff," Snape grumbled to himself before saying, "Last. Fragile ingredients."

"Well then let's head to the library first then, Sir." Harry said quickly as he walked away and Snape reluctantly followed.

~ ~.:KO'C:.~ ~

The bell on the little shop's door jingled as Harry opened it and walked, barely holding the door for Snape as he came in next.

The shop was filled to the ceiling with books on every shelf. One could be completely lost if they didn't know where to look for their desired book. The store was empty except for them and the shop owner, Mrs. Binns; an old, happy lady. She was always overjoyed to talk to whoever came in. She looked up as the bell sounded.

"Harry, Dear! I haven't seen you for a few weeks, Honey! How have you been?" Mrs. Binns erupted joyfully.

"I've been great Margret, you?" Harry asked,

"Just fine! Just fine! I bet your looking for a new book, hum?"

"Yes. Have you got anything-"

Knowing the ritual, Mrs. Binns interrupted, "New? Yes in the back, Dear, you know where they are."

Harry gave her a fond smile and headed to the back room through a door behind her desk after setting his half-full cup down on a sturdy surface.

Mrs. Binns turned her attention back to Professor Snape, studying him, "Ah, Severus. I haven't seen you for years, don't have much time to visit, eh?"

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Binns."

"Margret, call me Margret, Dear! You're just like young Harry."

"Pardon?" Snape asked, horrified. He would have never in a million years expect any person to ever compare him to the stuck-up child.

"Don't act so surprised! It took years to get Harry to call me Margret, he's always so nice and formal, just like you when ever you used to come in here.

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. Potter - the reincarnation of his father - nice? Formal? No, impossible. Mrs. Binns must have lost a bit of her sanity over the years.

"He's such a sweet boy, just like his mother," Said Margret, clearly on a different page, "He reads much more than the healthy amount, that boy. I haven't seen a check-out list as long as his since you went to school, Severus. Even his Granger friend doesn't come close."

"Doesn't she?" Sneered Snape. _This woman is crazy, I've never see the boy even pick up a textbook, let alone a reading book._

"Oh Yes! Although I'm not sure why he asked me to keep it a secret from her. He never wants me to tell her that he's the one who checked out a book she wants to read. Peculiar, If ask me."

_No doubt he wants to keep up his public image. That is, if he even reads at all in the first place._

Snape was interrupted from his thoughts as Harry reentered the room with three quite large books in the crook of his arm. Picking up his coffee, he handed his books to Mrs. Binns.

Mrs. Binns looked at him, "Just three, Deary? I was sure more of them would interest you."

"I've been quite busy and haven't had time to read as much as I'd like to, but I'll be back next week to exchange them for some more." Harry assured.

"Of course, of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from you Harry." Said Mrs. Binns as she put a stamp on each of the book's check-out cards and put them in a small bag for Harry.

"Thank you Mrs. Binns."

"Margret, Harry-"

"Yes, slipped my mind again."

Mrs. Binns smiled at the humor and added, "Take care now, you hear?"

"You as well." Harry replied as he took the book bag as she passed it to him. As Harry was about to exit the store, Mrs. Binns said, "You too Severus, I also expect to see you more often than I have been lately."

"Naturally, Margret." Snape gently replied as he left.

That certainly shocked Harry. Mrs. Binns knew Snape? Since when, she never mentioned his name of all the times he'd been there getting books. Had she talked to Snape while he was in the back? They weren't talking when he returned, but that didn't mean...

While harry was thinking, Snape was doing his own.

'Potter sure as a lot of nerve making that nice old lady believe his lies. There's no way he could read as much as I did while I was in school, I read every single day after class in the courtyard until it beacme to dark to continue. I've never seen him carry a book with him. There's no way he reads that much before bed.'

Another voice made itself known in Snape's head by saying, _He did look quite interested in the books when he walked back in the room, he was engrossed int eh back cover; reading the overview._

'Don't be preposterous, Snape snarled back, It was probably a colorful picture that peaked his interest and brain capacity.'

_You know... his mother _did_ like to read. Yes, you remember seeing her reading from across the courtyard almost everyday. Maybe he's more like Lily than you know._

Snape had heard quite enough, 'Oh Shut up!' He roared. Turning his attention back to Potter, he sneered, "I'm sure Ms. Granger will like the books you picked out for her."

"I'm sure she would, if they were for her, Sir." Harry replied before quickly changing topics, "I need to pick up a few school supplies next, Professor."

Harry threw his finished coffee in a nearby trash can before making his way further down the street.

**Author's Note: See? Longer. Not sure how long the next one will be, perhaps a bit shorter...**

**Stay tuned for the next exciting adventure in _Eyeopening_ - "Some Quills and A New Point of View, Please".**

**Review to your heart's comment, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for.**


	3. Some Quills and A New Point of View

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**AN: Next installment of _Eyeopening_, Hope you enjoy it, Unfortunately, I have been avoiding all my homework over Christmas break and I'm cramming it in this last weekend, so next update will be a little while (like 2-4 days... which really isn't that long.)... ENJOY.**

**I should probably mention this story takes place at some point in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.**

Eyeopening

Chapter 3 of 6

"Some Quills And A New Point of View, Please"

Harry stepped off the busy sidewalk and onto the front steps to a little, well-known store. He glanced at the small sign in the window, saying, 'Welcome to Xavier's School Supply Store.'

Behind him, Harry heard Snape come in through the door as he kicked a few clogs of snow off his black shoes.

"Be quick, Potter, there are more of you friends in here that surely want a picture with The Golden Boy." Sneered Snape, but his insult seemed a little lackluster. His mind was still mulling over the 'book crisis', as he deemed it.

Harry made his way through the store, passing by basic packets of new potion ingredients for first years and shiny, new owl cages.

Along the way, Harry ran into many faces he knew from Hogwarts. The conversations had been brief though, not many students were to eager to hold a conversation while Snape standing close to Harry with a criticizing stare.

Going further in the shop, past the sets of scales, Harry saw the familiar wall full of writing utensils and other such items in the same genre.

Harry neatly picked out three new quills from a small jar. Studying them intently, he gazed at the tips; looking for faults in the metal bits. In his third year, he had come across the problem where he bough a new quill with a small blemish and the ink ran off it strangely. All the words he wrote had a little smears all over them. He distinctly remembered Snape taking points off his essay for it.

Satisfied that they were in good working order, Harry moved on to the rows of inkwells. He could feel Snape's watchful glare as he inspected each bottle looking for his usual brand – a cheap, black, non-smear ink. He passed by the expensive cylinders of ink that did neat little tricks, like changing color and turning invisible.

Harry could remember the letters that could clearly show that his hand had hit the wet ink and the words were repeatedly stamped on the parchment. Ron would always mail him back, teasing him for it, telling him how 'muggle' it was.

Harry shot a quick glance at Snape to see if he was still watching, only to find him standing close at hand with an arched eyebrow. Harry quickly spun back around, found his designated ink and walked off to the selves of parchment.

Harry, himself didn't need it, but Ron had asked him to pick up some since he was off on a 'date' with Hermione, if you could call it that when neither knew the other liked them.. He found the brand Ron always used and picked out three roles and a packet of twenty-five sheets.

Finding all the school materials he needed, Harry moved through the crowds to reach the cashiers. As he fought his way past groups of students, he once again passed by the small area with owl supplies. He hurried past the cages and perches, and stopped a safe distance from the dead mice, (The sign said freshly dead each day, but Harry didn't want to take his chances.) so that he was looking at a selection of owl treats.

Hedwig had been taking such long flights this year to Grimauld Place and Harry felt the need to show his gratitude more than just a soft pet on her breast. He picked out a small bag of high-quality, rabbit flavored treats that were a bright green color and added digestion.

With school supplies and Snape in tow, Harry walked over to the check-out lane. A sweet-looking blonde girl was working and took his items.

"Just this for you today, Sir?" She asked, batting her eyelashes a bit. Snape scoffed.

Oblivious, Harry responded, "Yeah thanks. Oh, and could you put the parchment in a separate bag, please..."

"Kayla, Kayla Lawrence. We have a sale today on DADA textbooks, buy one and get a free glossary of the spells covered in the book and their uses for quick usage in the field."

"I think I'll pass on that today, thanks." Harry almost laughed at this, but withheld it. With Umbridge teaching, there was no need to know the spells, let alone use the textbook in general.

Ringing up Harry's total, Kayla asked, "What year at Hogwarts are you?"

Not expecting the question, Harry stumble a bit, "Wha? Oh, ah, fifth year."

Not put off, Kayla persisted more, "I just graduated last year. I figured I'd get a job here so I could see my old friends from Ravenclaw, and ah, _new faces_."

"Is that so?" Added harry, still not quite catching on as he laid down the exact amount in money.

"Yeah, I didn't really see you much while I was still in school, maybe I'll see you more often 'round here." She gave him a dazzling smile and Harry choked, getting her point.

"Oh! Um, yeah, right. I'll come back if I need some ah, quills, then." Harry said quickly as he snatched up his bags and moved off, desperate to escape her gaze.

As he neared the door, he head Seamus laugh as he grabbed his arm, acting impervious to Snape's looming presence.

"Took you a while, huh? She'd been watching you since 'ye came in. What'd she said?"

"Well.. I think she was trying to flirt," Said Harry, blushing. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Snape breathing down his neck, "I thought she was just being really nice at first though."

Seamus shrugged, "It's all good, right? It means the rest of us have a chance at her now. I could give a list of kids in here who have been drooling so much you'd call 'em trolls!"

Harry let out a small chuckle as Seamus roared with laughter with some friends who had been quivering with fear at Snape.

"Right, well, take care, Seamus. I gotta be off." Harry said, excusing himself.

As Harry continued walking, Snape passed by Seamus, who hadn't seen him until then and paled when realized the professor had heard his entire exchange with Harry.

Leaving the store, Snape threw Harry a glare, "I'm sure that boosted your glory to a head-enlarging level for the day."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. choosing to ignore the professor's sarcasm in favor of keeping his house points, "Have to love the awkward confrontations, Sir."

Harry kept walking as he shifted his book bag into one of the larger bags of school supplies. Leaving a put-off Snape behind.

Snape followed, needing to preserve his image of the boy as his father, he tried again, "A whole separate bag for your parchment, Potter, surely it's not that special."

Harry sighed, quite done with the man's attitude for the day, he had tried to be the better man and wave off the comments, but he was starting to get annoyed, "That's because it's for Ron , Professor. And before you ask, no, I don't expect that he'll pay me back. He can consider it a gift."

"Bloody awful gift." Snape muttered to himself, as he followed behind the boy. He was still trying to figure out why Potter hadn't bought the high-end supplies, like what was expected. Cheap, sturdy quills instead of gold-tipped ones. Non-smear ink rather than ink laced with unicorn horn so it didn't run. The most expensive thing he bought was the owl treats and parchment – both of which weren't even for him. Potter even seem legitly oblivious as that girl's advances.

The hairline fractures in the Snape's mental image of the imbecilic child had turned into small cracks that could be chipped away as the nagging voice returned, _His mother also had a large school fund but still bought the cheap, durable school supplies. She didn't believe in public image._ It said.

'Hush yourself, before I do it for you.' Threatened Snape.

_How do you plan to do that, I wonder? _It quipped back.

'Simply wonderful, a non-physical voice with an attitude.' Snape sighed.

Harry snapped him out of his mind's argument by saying, "I need to quickly run into the Quidditch shop to if it isn't too much trouble."

Perfect, a chance to see just how stuck-up the boy can be around the fans of his so called 'seeker talent'. Snape rallied himself for the opportunity to derail the boy's pride more and to reestablish the boy's standing on Snape's comparison between father and son.

**AN: I just kinda threw Kayla in there because I figured, "Why not give Snape more to think about?" AND IT'S NOW 3 IN THE MORNING. I'M NOT SANE. I was about to call her Megan, but that's almost like Maggie (which is nickname for Margret)**

**Stay tuned for the next roller coaster ride of _Eyeopening_, Chapter 4: "A Quick Stop For Quidditch".**

**Where Snape gets a verbal slap in the face by Harry and the boy starts to have a new 'metaphorical' light shined on him in Snape's eyes.**

**Review to your heart's content, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for.**

**Edit: I was just pulled off editing duty to fix our first ever 'lost remote' problem. It's two in the morning and hasn't been found. We've seriously never had this problem before... **


	4. A Quick Stop For Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Hasn't Changed Yet**

**Yeah, I know – _Homework_ – but. But ...this is just so much more fun...**

Eyeopening

Chapter 4 of 6

"A Quick Stop For Quidditch"

Harry walked up to the detailed, metal door and turned the nob. He was hit with the smell of broom wax. Walking in, he looks around at all the displays, showing off new quaffles and posters for every quidditch team imaginable.

Turning to Snape, Harry said, "I only need to grab some snitch polish for Wood. I'll be right back."

Ignoring him, Snape follows along anyway, intent to find out how childish Potter could be when flaunting his success.

Harry quickly worked his way to the shelves full of care kits for brooms and such. As he past other students from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams, he didn't stop to say 'hi', he just waved when the called to him and kept walking. Harry really didn't want to get into a conversation about seeker tactics with Snape near.

He quickly scanned the products for the box he was looking for.

From over Harry's shoulder, Snape could read the fine, cursive print upon the side of said box:

_'Snitch Shine: Guaranteed to keep your snitch gleaming to regulation standard!'_

Harry scanned the back of the box to make sure this was indeed what Oliver wanted, then looked around to find the desk to check-out.

Spotting it, Harry went on his way. Snape, who was gliding behind him, was parting the sea of players rather easily.

Looking over to his left, Harry saw a full length mirror that people ordering new quidditch uniforms could use to see if they fit properly. He headed over.

The sudden change in direction momentarily threw the professor off, by continued to trail the boy.

Seeing the mirror, Snape sneered. Naturally the boy would be drawn to his reflection. He would no doubt want to make sure his face was picture worthy and his hair messy enough.

Snape would only find himself sorely disappointed when Harry gave an exasperated sigh and tired to comb his fingers through his hair to try and _smooth_ it. That certainly wasn't messing it up! Thought Snape as Harry patted it down one last time and continued to trek his way through the isles to the register.

Harry couldn't believe his hair had gotten even messier since he left the castle. He had thought that it couldn't have gotten worse since he had been pulling it out the night before. He had half a mind to cut it off one of these day to a rather shorter style to save himself from the pain of repetitive bed head.

Harry reached the open register and the shop worker took his polish to ring it up on the old cash register.

Harry looked at the man, who was in his early twenties and obviously a quidditch fan. He had an apron on entirely covered with pins for familiar teams and other that Harry had never even heard of before.

"What team you on?" Asked the cashier.

"Gryffindor." Harry responded, truing to keep his conversation short.

"How 'bout position?" The man continued.

"Seeker." Harry prayed the man would notice Snape's prescience. Perhaps he would remember some bad memory from going to his class and stop talking.

"Ah! I 'eard 'bout you! Harry Potter, right? I didn't go 'round here for school, I'm from way up north, ye' see?"

Well shit.

"Do you? Where exactly?" Asked Harry trying to change topic.

"Little town up in Northern Russia, Noril'sk. So I 'ear yer undefeated so far t'is year. Sometimes I can see the game from outside the shop if I'm off du'y."

"Really? How's the weather up there?" Harry pressed.

"Bitter, nothin' like the winters here. I saw yer catch the sni'ch last game, though! Beau'ful flying if I do say so ma'self."

"Did your school have quidditch teams?" Harry tried again as he placed his money on the counter.

"Nah, too cold, If ye tried to fly, pieces of fallin' ice would cut yer face. It's always snowing, see?"

"Yeah, that's real unpleasant. Well, I gotta be off. Nice to meet you... Uh?"

"Horace, Sir! Good luck next game by te' way! 'Tween you and I, Yer the best seeker in the 'ole school, eh?"

"Thanks, hope we win too." Harry waved goodbye and hurried off to the door. This day couldn't get ant worse, could it?

Placing the polish in his of the two bags, he exited the shop and took a deep breath of freedom.

Snape was right behind, "Well I really didn't need to see that. He was practically vibrating from the chance to talk to you. Disgusting."

Did he say freedom?

Snape continued, "I'm sure if you stayed longer he would have offered you free things, just win your friendship. Although It may have just been your hair. Your father always messed it up when he wanted attention. The same seems to work for you as well."

Snape finished with a triumphant sneer plastered on his face. He knew he had finally gotten to Potter..

Harry took a few calming breaths, trying to cool down before coming to the conclusion that he had taken enough of this and was going to do something about Snape's insistent buggering. With one more breath, he slowly turned with cold green eyes dead set on Snape's.

In a flash, he exploded, "You just can't help yourself can you? You survive on knowing that I'm miserable and suffering for what my father did in school. I can't act like I know what went on between the two of you, but it sure isn't my fault! I don't gloat about my achievements! I don't mess up my hair! I don't push others away and act mean! I don't think highly of myself! I'm not the spoiled brat that you think I am and I certain;y don't flaunt myself to other people! If it was up to me, I would trade every day of my life so far for a normal life! I would love to be an average student who has to worry about homework and relationships instead of being hounded on by Death Eaters and Voldemort! I would love to have a loving family that cares for me! I would love for people to see me for me – who I am as a real person, not a trademark poster boy!" Harry let out a humorless chuckle,

"You know, all five of my years at Hogwarts, I have put of with your prejudice for my dad and suffered for it! I am not him! I'm not anyone, but me! I have done my best to keep calm when you add your ignorant remarks to my life and I'm sick of it SO SAVE YOUR BREATH!"

Harry took a few breaths and spun away from Snape and wiped his moist eyes and trembled as he waited for Snape to land his verbal backlash.

In a quiet voice, Snape asked, "I believe were done here, I suggest we stop at the potion store and head back to school if you're finished with everything."

Snape wasn't sure of he meant shopping or Harry's unexpected rant, but what _was_ unexpected, was the boy's choice of words.

_'So save your breath!'_ Snape could remember those words as they had been proclaimed from Lily's lips just as they had Harry's._ No_, Potter's.

It was those fateful words that had decided his and Lily's future friendship after he had called her..that name. That God awful name.

_There's more to this boy than what is on the surface._ The voice said.

And for the first time, Snape had to agree.

"What?" Came Harry's nervous response, not sure if he had heard the professor correctly or not.

"Potion store. You said you needed to pick something up for a friend, no?"

"Oh, yes, she does." Replied Harry not really thinking about what he was saying.

"She?" Snape inquired.

"Hermione, Sir." Harry said quickly.

"And why, Mr. Potter are you running, as it seems, all of your friends' errands?"

"Well, Ron and Hermione are on a date and Wood didn't come today, Sir." Harry rushed out.

"Hum... indeed." Said Snape as he started to lead the way to the next store.

Harry walked behind him, still hesitant that Snape was leading him into some false sense to security.

"Hurry along Potter, I personally don't enjoy the cold." Snape instructed from in front of him and Harry sped up, not wanting to test his luck further.

***Deep breathes* I was just in the zone with that rank, apparently, my brother was trying to get my attention. I didn't give it to him. I did like Horace, I enjoyed his foreign-ness.**

**I'm sure there's some rule for quidditch that snitches need to be some level of shininess so seekers can find them. So hence: Snitch Shine: Regulation luster!**

**...I think Oliver Wood was captain still in the fifth book...**

**Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter of **_**Eyeopening**_**, Chapter 5: "Potion Shock." Where Snape is making use of that new point of view and seeing how the Harry can prove himself.**

**Review to your heart's content, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for.**

**EDIT: Still haven't found my remote... the funny thing was, was that the channel that it was stuck on was some TV show where people talk about how God helped them with abuse, depression, almost dying, ect. And I was all: **_**Grrrrrrrrowl, enlighten the remote for me.**_

**I mean how hard can it be, only two people in my house use it and I always put it in one place, and my brother in another. Both are in clear view of the entire room! FML**


	5. Potion Shock

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**Ah... there we go, Snape's finally looking at Harry a bit differently, I do believe... if not I will force him to because I hold the pen in this relationship.**

Eyeopening

Chapter 5 of 6

"Potion Shock"

Snape swiftly walked into the dark store. Taking a deep breath, he smelled the familiar odors and fragrances that went with the wide selection of potion ingredients.

The only light source in the lonely shop was a dingy window near the doorway and multiply candle holders throughout the store.

Needless to say, Harry was still hesitant to stand too close to the professor. He weaseled past Snape to approach the shopkeeper, who was wearing a filthy apron that Harry wasn't to keen to touch... or smell.

"Hello, Could you point me to were I can find the..." Referring to Hermione's small list, he continued, "Dragonfly thoraxes, Starthistle and Fluxweed?"

"Back wall, Potter." Snape cut in as he handed the shopkeeper a rather long roll of parchment, "I need the designated amounts that are written beside each of the ingredients, Brian."

"Got it, be right back Severus." The small, balding shopkeeper took of for the back storage room.

Harry had to hold back a small giggle. Of course these two men were on first name basis, they did, after all, share a mutual love. He made his way through the quiet shop and reached the back wall filled to the brim with strange ingredients of varying color, shape and size.

Harry gazed upon the wall hopelessly, there was no way he would find theses three things among so many others.

Thankfully, Snape seemed to take pity on him.

With a thoughtful tone, he said, "Starthistle on the left side, Dragonfly thorax along the bottom and Fluxweed on the right. Boxes to carry everything are also found on the left."

Harry turned to thank Snape, but found the man looking the other direction, reading a container - almost as if he was thinking aloud to himself rather than talking to Harry.

Walking to the left side of the wall as instructed, Harry grabbed a small wooden box and looked for the Starthistle.

Spotting the yellow, spiky seeds, Harry looked to what Hermione had written on the torn bit of parchment for amounts.

_Three handfuls of yellow Starthistle._

Intrigued, Harry wondered why Hermione had specified 'yellow.'

Looking closer at the little bin of seeds, Harry could see smaller, blue seeds among the larger yellow ones. Seeing this, Harry realized he'd have to pick the blue from the yellow separately.

Sighing, he grabbed a handful and started sifting threw it.

Snape contently watched as Harry silently picked for blue seeds. He was relived that Granger was smart enough to know that the blue seeds were quite dangerous in the potions he assumed she was making from the ingredients Harry had asked for.

At a painstaking pace, Harry managed to measure out three handfuls of strictly yellow Starthistle seeds. He had put the first ingredient in one of the small burlap bags lying next the the bin of seeds.

Tying the bag off, he set it in his box and moved on the Dragonfly thorax. He kneeled down when he spotted the proper bin of slimy, miniscule tubes. At least, thought Harry, they're clear, rather than some sickly shade of green.

_A tube full of flawless Dragonfly thoraxes._

Harry saw where the test tubes and a grimy pair of tweezers were situated next to the pot of orderless thoraxes.

Plucking one by one, he inspected each for blemishes. He took his time and was patient. One thing he _had_ learned from potions class was that certain ingredients couldn't be damaged, they had to be pristine.

Harry could feel Snape's watchful eye as he worked. Though, personally, Harry was just happy the man hadn't intervened to throw an insult or two... or maybe he was just waiting for Harry to gag on the Fluxweed.

Harry remembered that Fluxweed had a rather vile smell from second year.

Stoppering the tube of thoraxes, Harry placed it gently in his box and stood.

Only to come face to face with a jar of Fluxweed in the outstretched hand of Professor Snape.

Harry was engrossed by his work that he hadn't even noticed that the professor had moved.

Taking the jar (which had the necessary amount that Hermione had wanted... had Snape read the list over his shoulder?) and put in also, into his box. Harry was startled by the behavior change in his professor. On any day, Snape would have laughed, well, sneered at him as he suffered through sorting potion ingredients. It's not like Snape was trying to rush him, Since he, himself still didn't have his own ingredients yet.

"Uh, thanks, Professor." Harry said, a little uneasy at Snape's sudden kindness, if it was that at all.

Snape grunted a bit and asked, "And what is Miss. Granger making exactly?"

"A Burn Healing paste with the Dragonfly thoraxes and the Starthistle, and Exploding potion with the Fluxweed," Harry said after a bit of thought, recalling Hermione's words. The thing he didn't mention was that it was for the DA session next Tuesday, "She said she already had all the other things she needs for them."

"Does she now?"

Hoping Snape wouldn't press for further information, Harry gave an affirmative 'yes'.

Nodding, Snape asked another question, "And what, might I ask, would you get it all three were mixed in a potion?"

Harry wasn't about to play twenty questions with the guy, but he also wasn't going to back out of a challenge. That didn't change the near certain fact that he didn't know the answer.

_The Fluxweed reacts well with the Starthistle, but badly once the Dragonfly thoraxes are added. And the Dragon fly thoraxes reacted badly with the Starthistle before a medium of water is mixed in... or it the other way around. No! It's clear snail slim that's the medium, right? No, I though Snape said that Fluxweed can't work in snail slime at some point... but what do they form all together?_

Harry was stumped. Biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows he focused harder on the question; intent on answering it. If Snape was going to ask questions then he was going to _prove_ he knew the answers.

Snape knew that Harry knew the answer, it came down to if the boy could remember or not. In retrospect, that day had in fact, been quite hectic.

Looking at Harry, Snape could see the determined green eyes beneath their lenses. Familiar green eyes. So many times Snape had seen Lily with the same expression during quizzes or while playing chess with him.

Harry looked up, recognition showing as he answered with conviction.

"It creates the poison, Weedosoros, like the one in your Potion Riddle that protected the Sorcerer's Stone."

A ghost of a smile came across Snape's face as He told Harry that he was correct.

As the boy grinned foolishly to himself, Snape took his box of ingredients from the returned shopkeeper who mouthed, 'making new friends?' to him. Snape arched an eyebrow in return.

Just as Snape was beginning to quickly, but accurate, inspect his own ingredients that Brian had fetched for him, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry looking at him curiously. Facing the boy, Snape asked, "What?"

"Nothing, you're just acting considerably different since I kind of, ah..."

"Breakdown?"

"Yeah, you're acting...nicer, considerate."

"Am I?"

"Uh huh." Harry nodded.

"Perhaps I was digesting the food for thought that you graciously provided me with. Perhaps I thought you were correct. Or, Perhaps I'm lying in wait... but I doubt the latter."

Harry slowly processed what Snape had just said and replied, "So...you're not mad?"

"I wouldn't go so far to say that, but I would say that didn't I approve of your behavior."

Harry shuffled his feet, "Oh, sorry, Sir."

"Don't be, It seems that your mental meltdown was all I needed," Picking up one of his last jars, Snape inspected it and set it back down before continuing, "All I needed to see past your father."

Dumbfounded, harry stood still as Snape picked up his own box along with Harry's and moved on to the register to purchase his ingredients. Shaking his head, Harry moved up behind the professor as he heard him say: "Put in all on my Hogwarts account. Dear Headmaster can pay for my class supplies. He still owes me after last year."

Harry snickered at Snape's choice of revenge.

The shopkeeper turned at the sound.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Not too often I see you in my humble shop."

"No, Sir, I don't expect you would."

"Well be sure to come back by, especially if you drag Severus along, I always enjoy his company."

Snape scoffed.

"No, you harp me about the healthy amount of daily sunlight." Snape added dryly.

This time, Harry couldn't hold back his laughter. Finally! A guy who can say what he'd been wanting to tell Snape since First year!

"10 points form Gryffindor." Snape barked.

Harry ceased laughing.

"What a bitter man..." Said the shopkeeper wondrously and Harry had to bite his tongue.

Snape humphed and snatched his box and made for the door. Harry quickly followed with his own box and bags as Snape reached the door.

Harry had to quicken his pace to catch up to Snape, who was already making him way back to Hogwarts.

Harry didn't know if it was a play on the wind or him imagination, but he could have sworn that Snape had spoken from in front of him, saying, "Thirty points to Gryffindor for quick thinking."

**A/N: I was going to add more, but I figured that this was a good place to end... and it's nice to know Snape has, uh, _friends_.**

**Status Check: Homework - Unfinished**

**I have been given wonderful wandless summoning magic advice from LM Ryder So I did and my Dad cam e and found it the sofa. No, not in between the cushions... I one of the springs...I began to wonder how he knew it was there...**

**Be ready for the next adventure of _Eyeopening_, Last Chapter: "Dies Where It Was Born."**

**Humh? Will Snape make peace with Harry or does Snape have a sudden change of heart back to his old ways? Will Ron and Hermione ruin everything?**

**Review to your heart's content, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons are for.**


	6. Dies Where It Was Born

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Eyeopening

Last Chapter

"Dies Where It Was Born"

After Harry had reached Snape, He quickly thanked him for buying his, well, Hermione's potion ingredients and the professor had replied with a curt, "Thank Albus, Not me."

As they neared the castle, Harry was more than surprised when Snape stopped him, while avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Potter, I suppose if you ever need help with your potion work, feel free to ask me...after class, that is. Your mother was quiet skilled at the art and maybe you could have her gift if you were so willing to try it out."

Shocked, Harry stumbled over his own two mental feet.

"What? Oh! Yeah, definitely! That is, if it isn't too much trouble for you, Professor."

"I take my art seriously, Potter if someone wants to learn it, properly, I'm more than happy to move the process along for them."

"I'd love to, Sir, I really appreciate it!" Looking over, Harry could see a head of red hair and another with bushy curls in the school's courtyard. Ron was waving at him to hurry up, no doubt he was complaining to Hermione that he was cold, "Thanks you for everything, but it seems that my friends are rather impatient."

Glancing at said students, Snape complied, "Off you go, then."

With a small smile at Snape, Harry turned to begin the hike up the road to his friends. Only to be stopped when Snape called to him.

"Harry."

Harry spun back, thrown off. There was no way...

"Sir?"

"Don't expect my treatment of you in class will change much, but I'm usually free after fourth period for any additional help or a second try at a potion if Draco tries something,"

Harry raised an eyebrows to this, about to speak when Snape held his hand up to stop his question.

"Don't think that I don't know what happens in my classroom, Harry. And... thank-you for putting up with me for the day."

"The same back to you, Professor." Harry responded with a foolish grin, knowing he had managed to warm up that frozen heart of Snape's. Even if it was just a little bit.

Once again going on his way to meet his friends, he turned to see Snape's black robs billowing in the wind as he made his way off to the West end of the castle to a staff entrance. Harry had to admit that the billow thing was pretty cool looking when it wasn't focused on him.

As he reached his two friends, he could hear Ron yelling his name with excitement, happy to see Harry safely away from the 'git'.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted, nonchalant.

"I can't believe you made it all through the day with that git."

"Oh hush, Ronald. It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was a real riot." Harry remarked with a scowl, playing along as his friends laughed. He certainly wasn't going to tell them that he had made friends with the school's most hated teacher.

Harry handed his friends their proper packages as they leisurely made their way into the castle, all the while making small conversation and trying to get Harry to tell them everything that happened. Harry simply exaggerated everything and added a few lies to make it sound like his day was hell.

Looking back, Harry figured frankly, his day could have been much worse.

As they passed the four hourglasses that held each house's points, Ron stopped to look closer at them.

"Wow, look at that! We don't have any missing points... I think we actually gained some, do you think?"

"Intriguing." Added Hermione, tossing a look at Harry. She knew that the only teacher out on the day's trip was Snape, and most of the students that stayed behind were the ones that never really did much of anything.

"Probably shouldn't complain about something like that... who knows when Snape might _swoop_ in and take them?" Harry said with a smirk.

Ron roared with laughter, but Hermione looked unconvinced.

~ ~.:KO'C:.~ ~

Later that night at dinner, Snape watched Harry from the Head table.

He could see how different the boy had become in his eyes. The snarky attitude which he once thought he saw as modesty from his friend's compliments. His laughter really wasn't that mush louder than anyone else's, only now it just didn't sound like James' as much. Numerous times, he saw Harry try to flatten his hair rather than fluff it. Any comments Snape heard that Harry made to others weren't arrogant either, they were full of friendly teasing.

Snape couldn't ask for much improvement on Harry's attitude towards the Slytherin table. Snape had heard their remarks as Harry and his friends had entered, most boisterous was little Malfoy trying to anger Harry and Weasley. After many looks from other tables, the Slytherins settled down. As much as Snape hated to admit it, Draco was becoming quite out of hand. Perhaps a stern talk was in order.

Snape refocused on his food as he filtered through all the new information he had stored throughout the day. In conclusion, Harry was hardly anything like his father, he certainly shared his mother's heart. And her brain; Snape just had to get him to use it more often.

One thing that had surprised him, was suddenly offering his services to Harry. He hadn't planned that or thought about it, it just spilled out.

Looking back up to Harry, he saw him duck his head as he said a few things before excusing himself and standing as Ron and Hermione joined him as they left the hall, their meals done. The Slytherins were shouting one last round of insults at the three friends before they disappeared.

Glancing over to Dumbledore, he could see his eyes twinkle as he watched them go. He turned his head to Snape and smiled before turning attention back to his Shepard's Pie.

Snape mentally slapped himself (Ron would pay to see that) for not seeing it sooner. The fool had planned all of this hadn't he? He knew Harry and Snape only needed to be 'locked together' for a while before he emerged victorious in killing an over-lived feud. Hence, why McGonagall or another teacher hadn't accompanied Harry.

Snape pushed his chair back, too deep in thought to bother eating and left the Great Hall.

Though he didn't allow his smile to shine threw before he reached his quarters. Truthfully, he was rather anxious to learn more about the son of his beast friend.

~ ~.:KO'C:.~ ~

Snape's legs ached from walking repetitively through the entire castle on monitor duty. About three hours ago he had spotted Miss Granger running back to their dorms with a basket of freshly made potions. Not feeling in the mood for a chase, he let them go.

Dreadfully, yet another question was raised in his head. Why weren't they using that infernal cloak? And clearly, they hadn't used that forsaken map, either. So, where was Harry?

Snape searched the Library, wondering if he was reading, he called out, but no invisible student presented himself.

Next stop was his classroom, maybe Harry was trying to ask a question, for whatever reason, at midnight.

Nope.

The Quidditch Pitch?

No.

Empty classroom?

Deserted.

Bathrooms?

All Empty.

This is where Severus's sore feet and overused mind came into the mix.

He stopped at bench next to a window overlooking the school yards, Snape sat down to catch he breath. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he still had another half hour before he was released for the night.

Looking out to the yards, he saw a singular tree amongst many others that he was familiar with. It was that tree, that he spent many weekend afternoons sitting under it, reading.

A sudden movement caught his sharp eyes as a shower of snow fell from the branches and, curiously enough, Harry jumped down from a large limb. As he stood, he shook of some snow from his shoulder and started marching back to the castle with a book in hand and his invisibility cloak draped over his forearm.

Snape blinked a few times, stunned to say the least. Well, now Snape knew where Harry was secretly reading.

The most interesting part was Harry's tree of choice. It had offered Severus a clear view of any approaching offenders during his time at school. The fact that Harry was now using it was a good omen if he ever saw one and he nowhere as good a seer as Sybill, which was saying something.

Feeling another's eyes, Harry looked up to the castle and saw the dark shadow of Snape in a second floor window. He gave a small smile and kept walking, knowing that he'll run into the man when he reached the castle.

After running up a single flight of stairs, Harry saw Snape coming towards him. He stopped and stowed the Marauder's Map in his back pocket as he watched as the professor approach, ready to receive detention and deducted points.

"I might ask why you were not with your friends earlier as the scampered through the halls with fresh potions, but I don't think I will." Stated Snape as he came to a stop in front of Harry.

"No?"

"No. I think I'll rather ask why you were sitting in a tree reading in the yards."

"Well, you said it, I was reading."

"What about the snow?"

"Heating charm, Sir."

"Surely your friends would wonder where you have been disappearing all year."

"Detention with Umbridge. Everyone knows I make her mad, but she doesn't keep me as long as everyone thinks she does."

"Naturally. I'm sure they are wondering where you are."

"Sir?" Asked Harry, confused.

"I didn't get your friends into trouble and I won't give you detention. Don't press your luck next time and wear your cloak."

"Yes, Sir!" Harry responded eagerly.

Snape watched as the boy hurried off, pulling his father's cloak over him and disappeared out of sight.

What Snape didn't see, was the cheerful smile on the, young man's face as he turned to look back.

**Finished, and all before Homework is started. Thanks to all my lovely readers who put his one there Story Alert, and the even more special people who left wonderful reviews!**

**Not sure if it was clear, but naturally, the title refers to the the feud between James and Snape. Sorry if the first part of this chapter seemed rushed, I didn't plan this one out like I did the others. I tried to fix it though.**

**ON TO THE NEXT. Right after this I'm playing our old NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) – which is why we needed the remote.**

**Review to your heart's content, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for.**


End file.
